


Keep calm and carry on

by gemlad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlad/pseuds/gemlad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a grim AU where Harry didn't win and there's a prolonged war. However, this fic isn't dark because I accidentally did humour instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and carry on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She stands by the cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56479) by mejoff. 



> http://hp-the-real-war.livejournal.com/  
> A friend of mine started a grim dark AU and I played with it until it broke.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by a scene in Shaun of the Dead.

Melinda flicked through the news channels, trying to stay on top of current affairs before heading to work.  
“.... rew Smith, BBC News 24.”  
“Thank you Andrew. Just to repeat, Dublin has been attacked by a squadron of bombers and fighters. It is thought that terrorist group YKW is responsible, but there is currently no statement from them.”

...flick...

“Well, you know as well as I do, Jim, we’re not just dealing with a small terrorist group here - this is big. This is bigger than Al-Qaeda. This is bigger than Saddam Hussein. And we know that YKW haven’t just got WMDs, they’ve got...”

...flick...

“... a great big dragon! Bomber plane, my arse. You can...”  
“I’m sorry, I have to interrupt you and remind you that we’re currently live. I’d like to apologize to the viewers of Weekly World News, sponsored by Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, for the language. Please continue, Mr. O’Grady.”  
“Right. Well. I’m just saying, I know what I saw, and I saw a great big dragon, breathing fire and everything.”

Melinda switched the television off and sighed, then headed out to work.


End file.
